Saving Fluttershy
by SeptemberMistAngel
Summary: CJ is a fan of MLP, but he knows it's just fiction. Or THOUGHT it was. When Fluttershy is suddenly transported into the human world, will CJ help her? How will she cope homesickness? CJ knows he has to keep Fluttershy a secret. But when his coworker discovers that CJ is hiding something, he'll do whatever it takes to find out what. Even hurting CJ or Fluttershy. TalesOfAFarm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. :) Thanks for clicking on this story. **

**This is an awesome MLP story written by my deviantART friend and sweet older brother, TalesOfAFarm. **

**I do not own this story, it's all his, I'm just posting it for him. :D **

**The Hub owns MLP. TalesOfAFarm owns this story, Kaylee, and CJ. **

* * *

Saving Fluttershy:  
Chapter 1

* * *

My life is far from what I had hoped for it to be before I graduated high school. I work full time on a farm and also drive truck for the company. Both jobs aren't that great, but the pay is good. The people I work with though aren't always the greatest and the job itself is long and tiring. My life at home though isn't much different. I still live with my parents, but I don't often communicate with them whenever I'm home. I'm usually tied up on my computer watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or watching it on the HUB whenever I'm home alone. Both of my parents know I'm a Brony and because of this I know they look at me differently. When I'm not watching the show, I enjoy talking to my friend Kaylee. Her and I have become pretty close and because of this I consider her my little sister. She's the reason I got into the My Little Pony series to begin with. She's been there to comfort me when I'm down or upset about something. She reminds me a lot of Fluttershy the way she's so caring and gentle. I guess that's why Fluttershy is my favorite character on the show.

It's the usual morning at work for me. I'm stuck working alone on the west side of the farm while everyone else is either out in the fields or on the road today. I've been put in charge of getting the corncrib ready for when harvest time comes. Over the years nails and boards have pulled out and I've been trying to hammer them back into place and run screws through them hoping it'll hold till next fall. I start on the inside of the shed hammering the boards back into place and running screws through them. I make my way around to the outside of the crib and do the same there. I take a short break to put the drill and screws away and to move the ladder back inside the shed. I get up in the crib with a nail bar and start pulling down boards to make room for the catwalk that I'll be installing later this week. The farm wanted one put up for safety reasons.

After I pull all old boards down I throw them on the ground outside the crib and later on stack them on a pallet in the shed. My shift is finally over and I can go home now, but I'll have to come back into work later tonight to help put boards up for the catwalk. The drive home is lonely since every time I drive I look over to the passenger seat and start to think of my ex girlfriend. She left me over 4 months ago, but I still feel the pain of losing her. I pull into the driveway in front of my house and go inside. After cleaning myself up I sit down at my computer hoping to talk to Kaylee, but she's not online. I decide to lay down on the couch and take a nap till I have to go back into work later tonight.

The guys are having the typical bull session that night before going home, but the boss wants to discuss something with us all before we leave. It turns out that him and his wife are leaving for a trip this Friday and because of that, the farm will be closed all weekend. Since I'm one of the assistant managers, I have to stop in regularly to check on things. I'm also told to work on the catwalk since it's far enough along I can handle the project alone. The guys laugh at me because I'll be stuck working while they get to stay home playing Xbox or shooting cans. I'm glad when I can finally leave.

As I drive home that night I'm disappointed to be the only one stuck working this weekend while everyone else gets to relax. The guys don't hesitate to rub it in. When I get home I sit at my computer watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as usual. I've probably seen both season's 1 and 2 about 5 times already. I think to myself about how great it would be if life here was like it is in Equestria. What am I talking about? No matter what happens, this life will never come close to that. I wish I could talk to Kaylee right now, but because she lives in the United Kingdom, she's in bed right now. I can only talk to her during the day. I used to talk to my little sister Danielle at night, but because of an argument we had, she wants nothing to do with me. Eventually I'm just too tired to stay awake, so I decide to go to bed early tonight. Tomorrow morning I have to get up and go to work.

This morning the temperature is low and even with my Carhartt jacket on, I'm still cold. I've been cutting boards to support the catwalk and putting them in place with screws. I cut more boards to put in between the ones that will go under the deck when I put it on. I climb up the ladder with the drill and the boards, but the drill keeps slipping off the screws when I try to run them in. I reach over off the ladder a little bit and push in on the drill hoping that will drive the screws in without rounding them off. It works, but suddenly a bright flash of light surprises me and I lose my balance. I fall off the ladder and hit the ground pretty hard while the drill comes down and hits me on the shoulder. I lay there in pain holding my shoulder. I don't know what just happened, but I can't move and I'm worried I may have broke something.

* * *

Please Review! Chapter 2 will be posted on Friday.

Fluttershy comes into the story very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

On a note, this story is rated T for violence and langauge.

* * *

Saving Fluttershy:  
Chapter 2

* * *

"Dammit!" I yell as I lay there on the ground. I can move my arms and legs so I know I haven't broken anything. The fall just knocked the wind out of me. My back feels warm and damp though. I reach behind my back and put my hand under my shirt. I feel a small gash in my back and when I look at my hand it's bloody. I realize that when the drill fell on me I was hit by the chuck. I don't think it needs any medical attention, but it hurts like hell. I grab a hold of the loader bucket beside me and use that to pull myself back up on my feet. I'm still a bit shaken from the fall.

I pick up the drill laying on the ground a few feet from where I fell. I look around trying to figure out what had just happened. One minute I'm up on a ladder, the next I'm blinded by a flash of light and falling to the ground. It just didn't make sense to me. I unplug the drill from the extension cord and put it back in the box with all the other tools. I think I better look into getting this gash on my back bandaged up before it gets infected. I'm walking to my truck when suddenly I hear a stack of boards fall over at the back of the shed. I turn around and grab a steel pipe I see laying on the ground. "Come out and show yourself!" I yell.

There's no reply, but I know something's back there. I slowly make my way to the back of the shed with the pipe clenched in my hand, prepared in case I have to use it. I look around the stack of round bales and see something moving. I definitely know there's something back there now. I walk out from behind the bales and go to swing the pipe, but I quickly stop myself. For a minute, I can't even move. I just, stand there, looking at it. I can't even begin to believe what I'm seeing. There, in front of me, is a yellow Pegasus. Her bright blue eyes stare into mine and she shivers. I just can't understand it. Fluttershy, what is she doing here at my work place? More importantly, why is she here?

She lets out a tiny squeak and I realize that I'm scaring her holding the pipe in my hand. My yelling probably hasn't helped much either. I slowly get down on one knee and lay the pipe on the ground beside me. I look over at Fluttershy. She's hiding behind her mane. "Hello" I say. "I didn't mean to startle you." She lets out a small squeak again and backs away. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I just didn't know you were back here." I hold out my hand to her as I do with cows hoping that maybe she'll come to me. She looks at me, but then looks away. I really don't know what to do. I know how shy she is, and I know that I'm not going to be able to get her to come to me just like that.

I start to slowly crawl to her. My shoulder hurt as I do so, but I'm not all that focused on it at the moment. I stop right when Fluttershy is an arms distance away. I stand on my knees and slowly reach out to touch her. She closes her eyes and I slowly run my fingers through her mane. It's really soft. She opens her eyes when she realizes what I'm doing and I try to talk to her again. "I'm not going to hurt you." I say sitting back on my legs. "Who are you?" I ask, already knowing, but trying to get her to talk. "I'm Fluttershy..." She says very quietly. "I'm sorry if I scared you." I tell her. "I'm just alone out here, and, I was afraid maybe you were someone dangerous." "Oh no, I would never hurt anypony." she says quietly. I start to pet her mane again and she moves closer to me. I want just to reach out and hug her, but at the same time I don't want to scare her either.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. "This farm isn't the place for a Pegasus like yourself." Fluttershy looks down at the ground. "I'm lost..." she tells me. "How did you end up here?" I ask her. "Well," She began. "I live in a place called Equestria. You see, Twilight Sparkle, she's my friend who's a unicorn, was trying out one of her teleportation spells and, she accidently sent me here. This looks like an entirely different world. I just wanna go home..." Fluttershy starts to cry and I wipe away her tears. I put my arms around her and hold her tightly. I think a hug is something she needs right now. "Don't worry." I tell her. "I'll try to help you get home." Fluttershy stops crying and she sits back down sniffling. I honestly don't know anything about teleportation spells or, any kind of magic for that matter. I mean, that's why I'm a truck driver for crying out loud.

A big gust of wind blows through the back door of the shed and Fluttershy shivers. I take off my jacket and put it over her. My flannel shirt has soaked up most of the blood so it's not all over my jacket. Fluttershy smiles at me and, I can't help but smile back at her. "That better?" I ask her. "Yes, thank you." She says back to me. "Can I ask you something?" She looks at me still smiling. "Sure" I tell her. "Well, what's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours yet." I laugh. "I'm CJ." I tell her. "I work here." "Thank you CJ." She says still smiling.

I hear the sound of rain hitting the steel roof of the shed and I look at Fluttershy. "Would you like to come home with me?" I ask her. "You'll be warmer and a lot safer than if you stay here." "Yes please." she says. Since I know Fluttershy is still a bit scared about this new world, I carry her to my truck. She's not as heavy as a calf, so I can carry her quite easily. I open the passenger door and set her in the front seat. I would have had her ride in the bed, but its full of tools and I have a bedcover on the truck. Regardless of her muddy hooves, I don't mind letting her ride up front. I get in the driver side and start up the truck. I back up the drive and pull out on the road heading back to my house. As I look over and see Fluttershy sitting there with my jacket on, she smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I just can't believe she's real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, this is rated for language. **

**Belongs to TalesOfAFarm. :)**

* * *

Saving Fluttershy:  
Chapter 3

As I drive home the rain continues to come down harder. I look over at Fluttershy and see she's fallen asleep. I smile and look back at the road to see my house coming up in the distance. Pulling into the yard I put the truck into 4x4 and drive up to the back porch so I won't have to carry her as far in the rain. I get out and walk over to the passenger side and open the door carefully trying not to wake her. I take my jacket off her and throw it over my shoulder. I pick her up and carry her up the steps to the door. As I step inside the house she lets out a small yawn. After being in my truck with the heater on, I'm sure she's probably tired. Because my dad is the manager of the farm, him and my mother aren't home for the weekend, so I don't have to worry about Fluttershy being seen. I take her upstairs and lay her in my bed. She opens her eyes a little bit and gives me a small, sleepy smile. "You get some rest." I tell her. "I'll come up later and check on you." She yawns and closes her eyes again. Her ear twitches and she looks so cute sleeping there.

When I go back down stairs I take off my boots and hat in the kitchen. I go into the bathroom and take off my shirt and turn around with my back facing the mirror. When I look at my shoulder, I see that it has stopped bleeding. I take a damp cloth and clean up the cut. It hurts like hell as a do so, and after I'm done I put a large Band-Aid over it. I go upstairs again to put on a clean shirt and take off my Fluttershy belt. Since I don't know what her reaction will be, I don' really want her to see it. I put on my Chevrolet belt and walk back down stairs to my computer.

Kaylee is online and she asks me how my day was. At first, I want to tell her about Fluttershy, but I just don't think I can. I mean, I just found her and I'm not sure I want everyone knowing about it. I'm glad it was me that found her instead of one of the guys I work with. Just the thought of what they might have done to her scares me. I've watched them beat the hell out of raccoons with shovels when one tries to get in the corncrib. A few of the guys have guns and their not afraid to waste a few bullets either. I'm the same way myself, but unlike them I wouldn't go after an innocent Pegasus.

I tell Kaylee about falling off the ladder and she babies me to pieces. The way she always looks out for me like that shows just how much she cares. Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with such a nice girl like her in my life. I tell Kaylee I'll be right back as I go up the stairs to check on Fluttershy. I get down beside the bed and she opens her eyes. "You alright Fluttershy?" I ask her. "Oh, I'm fine." she says closing her eyes once again. I go back down stairs and talk to Kaylee again for a little while before she goes to bed. When she logs off, I go to the living room and lay down on the couch to watch Mythbusters. I end up falling asleep and forget all about Fluttershy.

The next morning I'm awoken by Fluttershy rubbing her nose on the side of my face. I open my eyes slowly to see her standing there beside me. "Oh, I'm sorry." I say. "I forgot all about you last night." "It's ok." She says. "I woke up and called for you, but when you didn't reply I came downstairs and found you laying here on the couch." I run my fingers through Fluttershy's mane again and she smiles. I get up off the couch and walk out to the kitchen taking my mug of Gatorade from the fridge and chugging it down.

"Are you going to help me get back to Equestria today?" Fluttershy asks me. I spit a mouthful of Gatorade back into my mug almost spitting it out on the floor. Fluttershy looks at me with a confused expression. "Is something wrong?" she asks me. I look down at her a little unsure as to what I should tell her. I don't really want to tell her the truth, but at the same time I can't keep her thinking I'm going to send her home. I kneel down in front of her and pause for a moment. "Fluttershy," I begin. "I... I don't know how to tell you this, but... I don't know how to get you back to Equestria." I see her start to tear up again. "Believe me, if I could send you back, I would. It's just, in this world there's no such thing as magic. I'm sorry."

Fluttershy looks down and starts to cry. "I can't stay in this world." She says. "I have no place to live, nothing to eat, and no one to help me." I see the tears running down her face and I feel awful now. "You're welcome to stay with me till you can get back to Equestria." I tell her hoping to cheer her up. "Oh no, I couldn't make you do that." she says sniffling. "Its fine. I'll take care of you." I tell her. I give her a hug and she hugs me too. She's stopped crying now and I wipe the tears from her eyes. I just wish I was able to send her back where she belongs. My parents will be home Sunday night and if Fluttershy isn't gone by then, I'll have to hide her somehow. The last thing I need is someone seeing her.

I go upstairs to take a shower and put on a new pair of jeans for work. Breakfast is the usual. A glass of milk and something with a lot of sugar. In this case, peanut butter Oreos. Fluttershy is hungry too and I'm not sure what I can feed her. Since I've seen Pinkie Pie eat cookies on the show, I figure a few Oreo's won't hurt Fluttershy. She nibbles on the cookies I give her and when she's done, I set my dishes in the sink. I sit down and start putting on my work boots. "Where are you going?" Fluttershy asks me. "I've got to go back into work for a few hours." I tell her. "Do you think you'll be ok here?" Fluttershy looks at me a bit worried. "Can't I come with you?" she asks. I'm worried one of the guys might show up, but I let her come with me. We go out to my truck and I help here in the passenger side.

I pick up where I left off yesterday on the corncrib. Fluttershy sits on the seat of the loader and watches me work. Once I have all the boards in place, I climb up the ladder to start screwing down the deck boards on the catwalk. "Darn it!" I say. "I forgot to grab that box of screws." I'm about to climb down when Fluttershy fly's up with the screws I needed. I haven't seen her fly yet so I'm a bit surprised when she lands in front of me. "Here you go." she says handing them to me. "Thanks." I tell her. She sits down on the deck as I start to secure the boards down. Suddenly I hear the sound of a diesel engine and my heart stops.

Kevin pulls up in his pickup and I tell Fluttershy to stay on the catwalk out of sight. I climb down the ladder to meet Kevin. "How's that catwalk coming along?" He asks me. "I've just started laying the deck boards on it." I tell him stuttering. "I came here to barrow your trailer if that's alright with you. Gotta go pick up some lumber." He tells me. "Sure, no problem." I tell him. Suddenly a hammer falls from the catwalk. Fluttershy must have bumped it. "What the hell was that?" Kevin asks me. "What?" I ask. "I didn't see nothing." Kevin pulls a shotgun out of the backseat of his truck and walks into the shed. "Damn coons in here again. I just know it." He says surveying the rafters at the top of the corncrib. "Please Fluttershy, please stay where you are and don't move." I think to myself. Kevin cocks his gun and points it to the catwalk. "Gotcha ya little son of a bitch!" Kevin yells and goes to pull the trigger.

* * *

Please Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. :) Keep in mind that this story belongs to TalesOfAFarm on DeviantART.**

* * *

"There he goes across that rafter!" I yell. "Where?" Kevin shouts pointing his gun in the other direction. "He just jumped out the back!" I yell. Kevin runs out the back door of the shed as I whisper up to Fluttershy. She peaks down at me and I point to my truck. She quickly flies through the open window and into the backseat. I run out the back door of the shed to find Kevin standing there with his gun. "You get em?" I ask. "No." he says. "Damn thing must have ran down though that culvert pipe. You set out one of your traps tonight and if you see him tomorrow morning you give me a call." Kevin takes the bullets out of his gun and walks back to his truck. After he's hooked onto my trailer, he gets back in his truck and leaves. I let out a sigh of relief when he's gone.

I walk to my truck and look in through the passenger side window. "Fluttershy, you alright?" I ask. She peaks out from behind the seat. "Who was that?" she asks, still scared. "That was Kevin. He's one of the guys I work with." Fluttershy comes up to the front seat and sits in front of me. "You have to be careful." I tell her. "If Kevin or anyone else sees you, they could hurt you." Fluttershy looks at me. "Why?" she asks. "They guys are, well... they don't like animals." I tell her. "You see, around here, most wild animals that come in this shed are after the corn we store here. A lot of times the guys try to shoot them or trap them if they come in here." "What happens after that?" Fluttershy asks me. "I'd rather not say." I tell her.

I get back to work on the catwalk, but Fluttershy stays in my truck a little while longer before she decides to come out. She flies up to the top of the corncrib where I'm working. "Can I help?" she asks. "Sure." I tell her. "You can take these tools back down and put them in that green box." I finish putting the last couple screws in the deck boards as Fluttershy carries the tools down off the catwalk. I start on the sides for the top of the corncrib and Fluttershy helps by laying the boards in place after I cut them to length. After I finish assembling the sides I figure I can head home. Since I can't lift them up there myself, I'll have to wait till the guys are around to help. Fluttershy offers to help carry the sides, but their too heavy for her to lift.

As I climb into my truck, Fluttershy flies through the passenger side window. I'm about to back up when I look in my review mirror to see Kevin coming down the driveway. I quickly tell Fluttershy to get in the backseat and she does so. I take off my jacket and throw it over her as Kevin comes walking up alongside my truck. "Brought your trailer back CJ." he tells me. "Thanks. Just park it back in the shed for me." I tell him. He looks at me with deep suspicion. "You alright CJ? You seem to be, acting a bit strange." Kevin gives me a glare. "I'm fine." I tell him. "I, I just need to go home and lay down for a while." I back up the drive and Kevin stands there eying me down. I think he knows I'm hiding something.

As I drive down the road, Fluttershy gets back up in the front seat. "Is everything alright CJ?" she asks. I look over at her sitting there and sigh. "I'm worried about your safety Fluttershy." I tell her. "I think Kevin knows about you and I'm worried he's going to hurt you." Fluttershy reaches over and clings to me. "I know you'll protect me though." she says. When we get back to my house, I pull into the driveway and we get out of my truck. A while later I'm standing at the kitchen sink when I look out the window and see Kevin driving by very slowly. There's no doubt in my mind now that he knows something's up. I sit at my computer for the rest of the evening and Fluttershy lays on the floor beside me.

That night as I put Fluttershy to bed I give her a hug and a goodnight kiss. She says goodnight to me and I turn out the lights. I go back downstairs and lay down on the couch. Trying to get to sleep is near impossible with all the thoughts I have running through my mind at the moment. I really wish right now that I could send Fluttershy back to Equestria. I know the longer she stays here, the more danger she's going to be in. I know if Kevin ever saw her, he'd pull the trigger without thinking twice. How would I be able to live knowing that I was responsible for Fluttershy being killed? I just want to send her home so badly right now...

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the late update! **

* * *

I stay home the next day since I did all I can on the catwalk yesterday. I take Fluttershy out to the pond behind my house and we walk around, but I have to keep a watch out for Kevin. I'm worried he may come around just to see what I'm up to. After our walk, I take Fluttershy back inside. Since my parents will be home in the next hour, I'll have to see about finding a place to hide her. The back room upstairs has a bed and no one goes back there anymore. I figure she can sleep there, and it can even be her own room if she likes. She helps me clean up and when we're done, she's so happy to have her own room. My parents get home later that night.

I've told Fluttershy that she has to stay in her room when I'm not home or when my parents are around. I also tell her to keep her door locked and not to open the curtains on her window. Most of all, she can't make any noise. She's a bit disappointed with all these rules, but she knows I'm only trying to keep her safe. That night I carry her up to her room so my parents don't hear her. Their use to me walking around at night. As I put her to bed she's happy to be sleeping in her own room. I give her a hug and she hugs me too. "Goodnight Fluttershy." I tell her. "Goodnight CJ" she says smiling. I smile back at her turning out the light and closing the door.

It's been about 2 weeks since I found Fluttershy. Trying to make sure no one sees her has been quite a challenge for me. Kevin has been keeping a close eye on me trying to figure out what I'm up to. It's Friday afternoon and I'm back at the West Side unhooking my trailer. Fluttershy stays in her room since I won't be gone that long. I'm unhooking the breakaway chains when Kevin pulls up and gets out of his truck. He walks over and starts questioning me. "Alright CJ, what's going on? You're hiding something and I want to know what." I just proceed to unhook my trailer ignoring Kevin's question. He's starting to get annoyed now. He grabs the collar of my jacket and turns me around. "Listen here bub." He says "You better damn well tell me what's going on or I'll find out and tell the boss. You know, I could easily get you fired and take your job..." "I'm not telling you a damn thing!" I say giving Kevin a shove. I pull the pin on my trailer, get back in my truck, and drive home.

Saturday evening I'm heading back into work to pick up some lumber. Everyone has left for the night so I bring Fluttershy along. I pull down the driveway heading to the West Side. When I pull up alongside the shed, I get out of my truck and walk to the back to grab some of the leftover boards from the corncrib project. Fluttershy sees a raccoon in one of the traps next to the round bales. "What's he doing in that cage?" she asks me. I look over at her. "That's a raccoon trap." I tell her. "I'm guessing Kevin set that out." "What's he going to do with him?" Fluttershy asks. "Kevin..." I stop for a moment. "Well, he..." Fluttershy's ears droop down and she starts to cry. "He's going to shoot him isn't he?"

"He only does it because that's his job." I say, not making it any easier for Fluttershy to cope with the situation. "He hasn't even done anything wrong and you're just going to kill him! How can you be so mean?" Fluttershy spreads her wings and flies out the back door of the shed. "Where are you going?" I yell to her. I run across the pasture after her, but she flies into the woods and I'm stopped by the barbed wire fence. "Fluttershy come back! It's too dangerous for you to be out there alone!" I yell to her. She probably didn't hear me or if she did she doesn't care. I stand there for several minutes before I walk back to the shed and put the boards in the bed of my truck.

When I have the boards loaded, I look over into the woods where Fluttershy flew off. I get into my truck and drive through the pasture to a gate heading up the Northern cattle way. I drive along the fence line looking along the woods to see if Fluttershy is around. When I reach the next gate I get out and continue my search on foot. "Fluttershy?" I yell, but there's no answer. I'm worried that she may be miles away now, or worse, maybe even hurt. I search till the sun starts going down behind the trees, but then head back to my truck. I back down the cattle way returning to the West Side later that evening. Kevin's truck sits alongside the shed and I begin to worry even more.

I pull up, but Kevin is nowhere to be found. When I get out of my truck I hear 2 gun shots come from the woods fallowed by a faint scream. My heart stops. "Fluttershy!" I say. I'm about to run towards the woods when I see Kevin running across the pasture with his gun. He runs past me and climbs into his truck. "What the hell happened?" I ask him. "There's something, out th... there!" Kevin says stuttering as he speaks. "I shot some sort of, sort of yellow animal, that screamed and f... flew off. I didn't get a clear view of it, but whatever the hell it was, I... I wasn't sticking around to find out." Kevin quickly throws his truck in reverse and drives off as I look over at the woods. I know damn well what he's talking about...

I quickly get into my truck and drive across the pasture as it starts to rain. I stop outside the gate leading into the woods. Even with 4x4, it's too muddy to drive through the gate. I grab my flashlight out from under the seat and get out of my truck. I walk into the woods shining the flashlight in all directions. There's barely any daylight left and I can hardly see. "Fluttershy?" I yell. There's no reply. I'm praying that she's still alive. Why the hell did I have to be so damn stupid? My flashlight glares off something yellow laying on the ground in the distance. "Fluttershy?" I yell again. I walk through the thick brush to a tree where I find her laying on her side. She's been shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Fluttershy:  
Chapter 6

I kneel down in front of Fluttershy shining the flashlight on her. She isn't moving and her side is bloody around her wing. Tears start to run down the side of my face, and at that moment I just feel completely worthless. "What have I done?" I ask myself. "CJ?" Fluttershy says, opening her eyes and looking up at me. I look at her wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. "Fluttershy?" "CJ... I'm sorry." I see the tears in her eyes and I start to cry again. "No Fluttershy, I'm sorry. I should have came looking for you sooner. It's all my fault. I promised to protect you and I haven't done that."

Fluttershy looks at me raising her wing. When I put my hand under it, I can see it's bleeding. I gently squeeze her wing around the wound and feel the bullet just below the skin. She doesn't like that one bit and lets out a cry. I pick her up and put her over my shoulder. Carrying her out of the woods is difficult because the mud is up to my ankles. The rain comes down harder and by the time we get to my truck, my boots are completely soaked. My pants are covered in mud up to my knees as well. I drop the tailgate and lay Fluttershy in the bed. I go around to the driver side of my truck and turn on the cargo light hoping I can see better. Unfortunately, it does little good because of the bed cover. Fluttershy looks up at me, tears still running down her cheeks. "I know it's going to hurt, but I have to get that bullet out of your wing." I tell her. "It's only going to get worse if I leave it in there."

I take out my pocket knife and Fluttershy lets out a small squeak closing her eyes tightly. While I try to pick the bullet out, she cries in pain. It's not coming out as I had hoped and my only option now is to cut her wing open a little more so I can get my knife under the bullet. When I do, she lets out another cry, but now I can see the bullet reflecting in the light. I push down on Fluttershy's wing with my thumb and work my knife under the bullet. It pops out on the tailgate and I wipe off my knife on my pant leg. "It's alright, I got the bullet out." I tell her. When she sees the bullet in my hand, she sniffles and wipes her eyes with her hoof. She gives me a small smile, but I just feel too ashamed of myself right now to smile back.

I keep some rags in the backseat of my truck that I use for wiping grease and oil off my hands. I find one that's fairly clean and wrap it around Fluttershy's wing. It'll do for now, but I'll have to clean up the wound once I get home. I carry Fluttershy to the passenger side of my truck and lay her in the backseat on my jacket. She looks up at me giving me a smile again. I just close the door and walk around to the driver side to get in. Looking in the backseat and seeing Fluttershy laying there with her wing wrapped up, only makes me feel worse. I back the truck up and drive across the pasture till I'm back at the West Side. As I pull out onto the road, the rest of the way home I cry. I don't know if Fluttershy can hear me or not, but personally I don't care. I figure I deserve to be crying for what I did to her.

When I get home that night I take Fluttershy into the kitchen and clean up her wing. I wrap it up and carry her to her room. She seems to be doing pretty well, but I'm still worried. After I put her to bed I go back downstairs and sit by the window. I watch the rain come down outside and think of how stupid I've been. It's all my fault. Fluttershy is hurt because of me. Because I was too damn stupid to go look for her. Honestly, I wish Kevin had shot me. I would have taken the bullet for Fluttershy. I'm the one that deserves to be laying there in pain bleeding. If Fluttershy ends up dying, what am I to do? What if someone does come back for her? How am I going to explain that she isn't here? That I'm the one responsible for her being killed. I just don't take the time to think things through. This is the same reason why my girlfriend left me. Why Danielle and I had that argument. Why now, I may lose the one thing that has brought me the most happiness.

It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I've been sitting here all night actually thinking for once. I walk up to Fluttershy's room to check on her. I open the door and walk in kneeling down by the bed. She lets out a small yawn and rolls over. I let out a sad sigh and start to run my fingers through her mane. "I'm sorry Fluttershy." I whisper trying hard not to start crying again. I give her a kiss on the forehead and go to walk out of the room. "CJ?" I hear her say as I'm about to close the door. I turn around to see her open her eyes and smile at me. "Yes Fluttershy?" I ask. "I love you." she says. After hearing that, I somehow manage to find a smile. "I love you too Fluttershy." I say as I close the door and walk down the hallway to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning still tired. I didn't get much sleep since I was still worried about Fluttershy. The fact that she said she loves me did make me feel better, but I still have that guilt for her being shot. When I listen, I don't hear the TV so I can conclude that my parents have left for the morning. I roll myself out of bed and walk down the hallway to Fluttershy's room. Opening the door quietly, I walk over to her bed and get down beside her. "Fluttershy?" I ask giving her a little shake. She opens her eyes and yawns. "Good morning." I say.

She yawns again and looks at me. "You're not still upset about last night are you?" she asks. "I heard you crying and I just feel so bad about what I did." "It's alright Fluttershy." I tell her. "I'm just glad that you're safe again. I only wish though that I could've prevented you from getting shot." She suddenly pulls me into a hug and holds me tightly. "I promise I'll never run away from you again." she says starting to cry. "Please don't cry." I tell her. "I'm not upset with you." Fluttershy sniffles and sits back on the bed. "Come on." I tell her. "Let's take you downstairs and take care of that wing of yours."

When we get downstairs, I take the bandages off Fluttershy's wing. It looks to be healing up well and there's no sign of any infection. I decide not to bandage it up again, but I tell her she can't fly for a couple days. Once the wound has healed up a little more, she can use her wings again, but for now she needs to rest. I take her into the dining room and lay her on the floor next to my computer. I give her a pillow and she falls asleep again. I take care of getting my breakfast and I make a call into work to let them know I'm not coming in tomorrow. I'm sure Fluttershy is going to be alright, but I'd like to stay home with her just to make sure. I go back into the dining room and sit down at my computer. I look over a Fluttershy laying on the pillow and smile.

Kaylee messages me on Skype and we get into a call. She asks me why I sound like something's bothering me. I'm a little nervous, but I really want to tell her about Fluttershy. I don't know if she'd believe me though if I did. I already trust her enough to call her my little sister so I know she wouldn't say anything if I asked her not to. I decide to go for it. "Kaylee," I begin. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure CJ, what is it?" she asks. "Well, do you believe in my little ponies?" I ask her feeling kind of embarrassed.

Kaylee pauses for a moment. I'm honestly worried she's going to hang up on me for asking that. "My Little Pony is a TV show CJ. As much as I wish they were real, they're not." she says. My heart sinks. I just don't think Kaylee is going to understand. "Can I show you something?" I ask her. "Sure." she says. "You can't tell anyone though. Promise me you won't?" "I promise." she tells me. I turn my webcam towards Fluttershy and wait. Kaylee is silent again. "You mean she's real?" she asks in a shocked voice. "Oh my gosh. Fluttershy, my favorite little Pegasus is actually real."

I try to get Kaylee's attention again. "I don't know what to do." I tell her. "She showed up at my work place a little over 2 weeks ago. I've been taking care of her since and I have no way of sending her back to Equestria. It's not safe for her to be here, and the longer she stays, the more danger she's going to be in. She's already been shot by one of the guys I work with." Kaylee gasps. "Is she alright?" she asks, her voice a bit shaky. "She's only got a small wound on her wing. I got the bullet out and she's fine." I tell her. "I just feel awful because if I would have been more responsible, she wouldn't have got shot. I promised that I'd protect her and I let her down."

"Awww..." Kaylee says. "CJ, you're the greatest guy I know. One who I'm very lucky to call my big brother. You've always been there for me when I'm down or upset, and you've always been able to make me smile." "But I've also upset you before." I tell her. "So?" she continues. "You took responsibility for your actions and you apologized to me. Sure, you may have messed up at times, but I still love you no matter what. Fluttershy needs you CJ. You can protect her, and I know you can because I have a lot of faith in you. You may have let her down once, but that doesn't mean you should give up on her. If you won't do it for her, do it for me. She's my favorite Pegasus after all."

I look over at Fluttershy laying there sleeping. Kaylee is right. I have to protect Fluttershy from anymore harm. I may have let her down once, but I'm not going to make the same mistake again. "Big bro." Kaylee asks. "May I talk to Fluttershy?" I know Kaylee is probably still very excited to find out her favorite my little pony is real, so I agree. Fluttershy is a bit nervous about talking to Kaylee at first, but when she realizes how friendly Kaylee is, she's not afraid to talk to her. Fluttershy goes back to sleep a while later and I talk to Kaylee again before she goes offline.

While Fluttershy is napping, I go out to my truck to get my jacket. Since there's blood on it, I'd prefer to put it in the wash and get it cleaned before anyone starts to question me about it. When I look in the backseat, I can't find my jacket. I look under the seat, in the front seat, and even look in the bed to see if I left it there. When I don't find it, I check in the backseat once more. I'm positive I left it right here laying on the seat. I had to because that's where I laid Fluttershy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update! **

* * *

**Saving Fluttershy: Chapter 8**

**I drive to work Tuesday morning while Fluttershy stays home in her room. I'm still a bit uneasy letting her out of my sight, but I have to go back to work today whether I want to or not. I pull down the driveway heading towards the shop. I park my truck just outside and walk in to start opening the doors. There's a piece of equipment I have to clean up and grease. It needs to be prepared for winter storage. As I work, I begin to miss Fluttershy. I really want to go home right now, but until my 4 hours are up, I can't leave.  
Suddenly I see Kevin's truck coming down the driveway. He parks behind my truck blocking me in. "This can't be good..." I tell myself. Kevin gets out and storms over to me, my jacket in his hand. "You recognize this?" he shouts to me. "That's my jacket!" I reply. "Where did you get that?" "I found it in the back of your truck Sunday morning dumbass." he says. "Explain this blood on your sleeve, and don't give me this crap you don't know. You're hiding something CJ and if you don't tell me, I'll take this to the boss and he'll make you talk. You might as well just come clean now." I look at Kevin and smile. **

**"You can take my jacket to the boss." I tell him. "But I can go to the boss and tell him you went agents company code and broke into another employees truck. You'll be in just as much trouble as I will." "You wouldn't dare..." Kevin says clenching his fist. "Try me..." I say gritting my teeth. Kevin throws my jacket at me and walks out of the shop to his truck. "This isn't over!" Kevin shots to me. He gets in his truck and backs up the driveway. I look down at the bloodstain on my jacket. Fluttershy's bloodstain... I start to feel a sense of guilt again. That bloodstain is just another piece of evidence that's brought Kevin even closer to finding out about Fluttershy. I should have taken my jacket in the house with me Saturday night. I let out a sigh and get back to work.**

**I push myself to complete my 4 hours at work. By the time I finish, I've managed to get several pieces of equipment in and out of the shop. James shows up to take over for me and I head home. I get home to find Fluttershy waiting for me in the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind me leaving my room. I saw no one was home so I thought it would be ok." she tells me. "It's fine." I say giving her a hug. "I got something I need to talk to you about though." "What is it?" she asks. "Well," I show her the bloodstain on my jacket. "Kevin found this in my truck over the weekend. He showed it to me at work today and, he's really starting to get annoyed. I'm worried he may start snooping around here when no one's home."  
Fluttershy's smile turns to a frown. "I don't think it's safe for you to be staying here by yourself anymore." I tell her. "Would you like to come along with me on my trucking runs? We could spend time together." "Can I?" she asks. "Of course." I tell her. Fluttershy hugs me again and lets out a squee. "I have a load of hay to haul Thursday." I tell her. "You'll have to be up early so I can pick up my trailer at work before any of the guys show up." She agrees. I take off my boots and go upstairs to my room. I'm tired after working all morning so I decide to go back to bed. Before I fall asleep though, Fluttershy crawls in bed next to me and lays down. I'm about to say something to her, but she lets out a cute little yawn. "Aw, what the heck?" I think to myself. She snuggles up beside me and she just looks so cute. How could I possibly tell her no?**

**Halloween night, I'm at work loading my trailer. Fluttershy sits up in the hayloft watching me work. She did ask me earlier what Halloween was, and I told her in our world it's just our version of Nightmare Night. She was a bit afraid when I told her that, but I told her she has nothing to worry about. As long as she's with me, I'll protect her from anything. I put the last couple bales of hay on my trailer and get out my ratchet straps. "Fluttershy?" I ask. "Yes?" she replies peaking over one of the bales in the loft. "Can you run these straps over the trailer for me please?" I ask her. She smiles then fly's down. She takes one end of the straps in her mouth and fly's over to the other side of my trailer. I hook the straps on the other side and tighten the load down. After I close the doors and turn out the lights, we head home for the night.  
That night I put Fluttershy to bed again as I do every night. I'm really looking forward to our trip tomorrow. I know she's excited about it too. This will be the first time I've ever taken any girl, or mare, with me on one of my long hauls. I'm very happy to be taking her. Most of the time I'm alone when I drive. Sometimes one of the guys I work with will come along, but usually they've got their own jobs to take care of. I give Fluttershy a hug and tuck her into bed. "Remember," I tell her. "We'll be up early." "I'll remember." She tells me closing her eyes. "Goodnight Fluttershy" I say as I close the door and walk to my room. I set my alarm for 6:00am and crawl into bed. For once I'm not going to mind getting up early or going on another long haul.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update! I've been sick.

©Saving Fluttershy- TalesOfAFarm on deviantArt

* * *

Saving Fluttershy:

Chapter 9

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom to get my jeans. After I'm done getting dressed for the day, I grab my pocket knife and my wallet. I clip my keys to my belt loop, grab my cell phone, and walk down the hall to Fluttershy's room. When I open the door she's still sleeping. I turn on the light. "Wake up my little mare." I say.

She yawns and rubs her eyes with her hoof. "You ready to go?" I ask.

Her eyes widen. "Yes!" she says flying out of bed with excitement.

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen while Fluttershy fallows close behind. After I put my boots on, she and I go out to my truck. We arrive at my work place and I back up to the barn doors. Fluttershy stays in the truck while I open the doors and hook up the trailer. When we pull out onto the road, I see Kevin pulling into the West Side driveway. Fluttershy ducks behind the dash and I keep driving. Kevin never comes into work early. Most likely he was snooping through the work orders last night and found the load of hay I was hauling. That's why I came in at 6:30 even though I was due out at 7:00.

Fluttershy hides on the floor of the truck when I stop at the scales for a weigh slip. Before I go into the store, I park the truck where I can see it and lock the doors. I collect my weigh slip, only to find out I'm 276lbs overweight on the trailer axles, and go back out to my truck. When I get in, I lay the weigh slip on the dash and pull out of the scales. I get on the interstate not long afterward. Since it's still dark outside, I let Fluttershy sit up in the passenger seat. I doubt anyone's going to see her, and even if anyone does, it'll probably be the truck drivers who won't even care.

As the sun starts to come up, I have Fluttershy lay down on the seat since she's becoming more noticeable. Later that morning, I pull off 80 at the exit before the mill. I look over in the passenger seat and see that Fluttershy has fallen asleep. She's probably tired after getting up so early. It's about another half hour before we arrive at the mill. When I pull in, I park the truck again where I can see it, and walk into the office. Allen tells me where to unload the hay and I walk back out to my truck. I back up to a box trailer behind the mill and get out. As I start unloading the hay into the trailer, one of the employees helps stack it.

Soon as the hay is unloaded I get back in my truck. Fluttershy is awake now. "Where are we?" she asks.

"I just got done unloading the trailer." I tell her. "After I get my payment for this load we'll stop for lunch."

I drive back around to the front of the mill and go back into the office to pick up my check. After that, I stop and get my lunch and order extra fries for Fluttershy. We eat in the truck since I couldn't take her into the restaurant, and I didn't really want to drag my trailer around the drive thru. Since Fluttershy's been laying down all morning, I decide to take the back roads home so we don't have to worry about her being seen. She's happy now that she can sit up and look out the window.

As I drive down a back road, Fluttershy looks over at me. "CJ, who are those girls?" she asks pointing to the photos hanging on the dash of my truck.

"Well," I say, "The girl to the left is Kaylee before she dyed her hair red. She gave me that photo a while back."

"What about the other girls?"

Fluttershy asks. I look at the other 2 photos and sigh. "The girl on the right used to be my little sister Danielle." I say. "The girl next to her was my girlfriend Jessica."

Fluttershy is silent for a moment. "What happened?" she asks.

"Danielle and I had an argument one night." I say. "Jessica on the other hand, well... she left me because I wasn't a very good boyfriend. I've never heard from either of them since. I miss them both and I still care about them, but I doubt they have the same feelings towards me."

"Why do you call Kaylee and Danielle your little sisters?" Fluttershy asks.

"They just mean so much to me as friends that their like family to me." I tell her. "I miss them every time I can't talk to them, and the times that we do talk mean a lot to me. I think it's pretty special when someone calls you their big brother. You know what I'm trying to say?"

Fluttershy nods. I look at Danielle's photo again. "I just wish I was the perfect big brother though." I say with a sigh. I really do miss Danielle, even if she doesn't miss me or much less love me anymore. As for Jessica, I wish I could have another chance with her."

"What would you do if I went home?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, I'd be sad." I tell her. "But I'd also be happy knowing that you're home again."

"What would your life be like when I'm gone?" she asks. All these questions are starting to bore me.

"Things would probably return to the way they were. I'd just go back to my everyday routine, work like I normally do, sleep in on weekends whenever I can."

"But you'd still be sad." Fluttershy says cutting me off. "CJ, I don't want to go back to Equestria. I want to stay in this world with you." I'm so shocked by what I've just heard that I accidently push on the breaks a little too hard going downhill.

Because the trailer breaks catch before the truck breaks do, Fluttershy and I surge forward. I downshift and look over at her. "What did you say?" I ask her.

"I want to stay here with you." She says. "After being around you so long, I've come to like you. I don't want to leave now." Fluttershy wipes her eyes with her hoof.

"Don't get me wrong." I say "I'd love for you to stay here with me, but, it's just not safe for you to live here."

"But I don't want you to be sad when I'm gone." Fluttershy says.

"Don't worry." I tell her. "I'll be fine. I promise I'll never forget you, and no matter what, I'll always love you."

When I look back at the road, Fluttershy reaches over and wraps me in a hug. She also manages to grab my Kenworth hat with her mouth. She sits back down and puts it on her head. When she looks at me, she giggles and I can't help but laugh. I'm about to pull into my work place later that evening when I see Kevin's truck parked at the end of the driveway. I just decide to drive past and take my trailer home for the night. I'd rather do that than take the risk of putting Fluttershy in danger again. When I get home, Fluttershy and I walk inside and I put her to bed. I stay up the rest of the night thinking about what she said to me today. We both don't want to see her go back to Equestria, but I know that's where she belongs.


	10. Chapter 10

Saving Fluttershy:

Chapter 10

* * *

I've been sitting here for the past hour thinking about Fluttershy and when she'll return home. The more I think about it, the more I don't want to see her go. She's right, when she leaves I'll just go back to the way I was before. Since she came into my life, she's made me very happy. I now have someone to talk to and spend time with. Before, I just kept to myself and didn't talk to anyone. I've been the quiet type ever since my Junior year of high school. To be honest, Fluttershy's the only one I've really opened up to since then.

There's no doubt in my mind that Twilight is probably working on a way to get Fluttershy back to Equestria right now. I just don't understand why it's taken her almost a month though. Still, when it's time for Fluttershy to go back, she'll have to go. Right now, it's just not safe for her to be in this world. Quite honestly, it's never going to be safe for her to be in this world. I wish she could be my little mare forever, but there's just no chance of that. I could stay up all night pondering over this, but I've got work tomorrow morning.

Today I'm back in the shop again cleaning up. After all the equipment that came through here this week for winter maintenance, there's tools laying everywhere. Fluttershy has been helping out by picking up tools and carrying them over to me so I can put them on the wall. I can't help but laugh when I see her try to lift the big socket set by the door. Hell, it takes a lot of effort for me just to carry it when I need to. Before my shift ends, I have Fluttershy go back to my truck since I know James will be showing up soon to take over for me. When he gets here though, he wants to talk to me.

"You're not busy tomorrow are you?" James asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Well, Kevin was suppose to haul that damn chopper to Ohio tomorrow, but he says he's got "other" matters to attend to." he says.

"So what?" I ask. "You want me to haul it then?"

"If you want to." he says. "I can't do it because my trailer can't haul more than 2 tons."

I think about it for a moment. This would be another day I could spend with Fluttershy. "Tell you what, James." I say. "You help me load that on my trailer later this afternoon, and I'll haul it for you."

"Thanks CJ. Really appreciate it." he says.

On the way home, I tell Fluttershy about the hauling job I accepted. She's so excited to be going on another run with me. She's even more happy when I tell her it's going to be an all day job. We don't have to get up as early, but we will be out later than before. When we get home, I sit on the couch watching TV and Fluttershy sits beside me. A few hours later I have to head back into work to load my trailer. Since my parents are home now, I know that I can leave Fluttershy in her room without having to worry about Kevin breaking and entering. I give her a hug, then walk down the stairs and out the door to my truck.

I back my trailer up to the loading area and help James load the chopper. He backs it on with the tractor while I grab my chains out of the bed. As I'm tightening up the binders, I ask James about Kevin. "So, what exactly did Kevin have to do that was so important he couldn't haul this?" I ask. "Usually he's begging to haul loads to Ohio."

"I honestly don't know." James says. "Said he was busy and told me to ask you to haul it."

"Probably trying to dig up some dirt on me." I say.

"Why would he want to do that?" James asks me. "Let's just say he's out to get my job." I say locking the last binder handle.

I take my trailer home with me that night so I don't have to bother with hooking into it tomorrow morning. After my parents go to bed, I stay up with Fluttershy watching Ice Road Truckers. I'm pretty sure she's not a fan of the show since every time something is about to happen she covers her eyes. I tell her there's nothing to worry about, but I eventually end up turning off the TV when they show a preview of the next episode. I carry Fluttershy to bed and tuck her in for the night. It's going to be a busy day for the both of us tomorrow.

Fluttershy and I walk out to my truck the next morning and I put the cooler in the backseat. I always make sure to check the chains and binders on my trailer before pulling out. When I do though, I find that they've all been broken loose. The chopper would roll off the trailer if I started down the road with it right now. I tighten up the binders again and lock them in place. I don't know how they could have all came loose like that.

When I get in the truck, I get another surprise. The break unit shows I have no trailer breaks. I get out and walk back only to find the breaks aren't even plugged in. Not only that, but the breakaway switch and chains have been unhooked as well. "What the hell is going on?" I ask myself.

Fluttershy flies over to me. "Is everything ok CJ?" she asks.

"Someone rigged my trailer." I tell her. Her ears droop down and she lands. "Dammit Kevin..." I say under my breath.

I hook the chains back on my truck and plug the trailer breaks in again. I know damn well it was Kevin that did this, but I have no way of proving it. Otherwise I could say he went agents company code and tampered with safety equipment. I take the time to look over my truck and trailer once more before pulling out. I'm starting to loose patience. How far is Kevin going to go to find out about Fluttershy? Is he so hell bent on finding out that he'd actually risk killing me?


	11. Chapter 11

Saving Fluttershy:

Chapter 11

* * *

I slam the door when I get back in my truck. Pulling out of the driveway I manage to spin out because I hit the gas a little too hard. I keep pretty quiet because right now, I'm beyond pissed. "CJ, is something going to happen to you?" Fluttershy asks looking at me with her ears drooped down. I look over at her, but I look back at the road. I don't say anything. "CJ, please answer me." she says. The last thing I want to do is make her worry, but she has to know the truth. If I don't tell her now, there may be consequences to pay if something were to happen. I have to be honest with her.

"There's a chance." I say.

"There's a what chance?" Fluttershy asks.

"There's a chance Kevin may harm me just to get to you." I tell her.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Kevin can't harm me because he ain't smart enough. Guy can't even remember what he had for breakfast this morning."

Fluttershy giggles at what I just said and I laugh too. I pull into the scales and after the weight of the truck has been recorded, I drive over to the office. Like last time, Fluttershy stays in the truck and lays on the floor to avoid being seen. After I get my weigh slip, we get on the interstate and head to Ohio.

On the way there I let Fluttershy sit up in her seat, but at the same time I have to stay out of the hammer lane. I do occasionally pass a slow moving car or truck, but whenever I do, Fluttershy remembers to lay down so she isn't seen. I wish I could take the back roads so she doesn't have to lay down so much, but I'm not that familiar with roads in Ohio. After all, I've only had a few trucking runs here since I started working this summer. Regardless, she doesn't mind laying down when she has to, and as long as she's fine with it, so am I.

Fluttershy and I stop at a rest area along the interstate and have our lunch. It also gives me time to get out and walk a little bit before getting back on the road. She's also able to get out since we're parked in between 2 semi trucks. With a 53 foot box trailer on each side of us, I'm not worried about her being seen. After our lunch break we get back on the road again. It's about 5 o'clock by the time I pull into the farm just outside of Mt. Hope. I back up to the embankment and get out while Fluttershy lays down in the back seat. A loader pulls onto my trailer and I hook the drawbar to the chopper.

It's takes me about another half hour to unload the chopper, fill out the paper work, and collect payment. I climb back into my truck and start down the driveway. By now it's dark and I've got another 4 hours till I get home. When I look in the backseat, I can see that Fluttershy is sleeping. I turn on the radio, but I try to keep the volume down since I don't want to wake her up. I pull back on the interstate heading east. When I go to pass a semi, I accidently hit the rumble strips along the road and wake up Fluttershy. She crawls into the front seat and looks over the dash.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I say.

"What was that noise?" she asks me.

"I accidently went off to the side of the road a little too far with the truck." I tell her. "Nothing to worry about."

Fluttershy wraps me in a hug and just like last time, she grabs my Kenworth hat again with her mouth and puts it on. "I'm a truck driver too!" she says smiling at me.

I look over at her and shake my head laughing. "I think you've got a lot of learning to do before you can be a truck driver." I tell her. I think she's starting to take an interest into trucking, but then again I'll know for sure when she learns the phrase 10-4. I pull into a rest area right after I cross the Ohio Pennsylvania line and get out of the truck.

I get a Mountain Dew and a Snickers bar, but I'm just too tired to continue driving. It's probably best if I stay here for a couple hours and try to get some rest before getting back on the road. I lay down in the backseat and use my jacket as a pillow. I've only spent the night at a rest area once before on my way back from New York. After realizing how small the backseat is, I can remember why. Fluttershy snuggles up agents me and yawns. As much as I'd rather she sleep up front, I don't mind letting her sleep back here with me. I put my arm around her giving her a hug. "Goodnight my little mare." I say falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Saving Fluttershy:

Chapter 12

* * *

It's 4 o'clock in the morning when I wake up. Fluttershy is still sleeping so I'm very careful sitting up that I don't wake her. I take a drink of my Mountain Dew and climb into the front seat. After filling out my logbook I check the inbox on my phone and make sure I don't have any missed calls. I look in the backseat at Fluttershy still laying there sleeping. I reach back and pull one of my flannel shirts over her. Once I start up the truck I pull out of the rest area and get back on the interstate. Once again I turn on the radio, but I keep the volume down so I don't wake Fluttershy.

It's about an hour before I get home. I pull into the driveway in front of the garage and get out of the truck. Fluttershy is still sleeping in the backseat, so I carry her into the house and put her to bed. Since it's only 5 a.m., my parents are still in bed and I can sneak Fluttershy to her room. After I put her to bed, I walk over to my room and lay down. I'm still tired after being on the road most of the night. Still, I'm glad I was able to take Fluttershy along. She really likes being out on the road with me.

The next morning I wake up to a sleeping Fluttershy by my side. I immediately freak out and fall out of bed hitting the floor. Fluttershy wakes up and looks down at me laying there. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I yell up to her.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry... I-I just wanted to sleep with you..." Fluttershy says about to cry. I realize my yelling has upset her, but I was more surprised than I was angry. I mean, going to bed and waking up with a Pegasus pony by your side isn't something you'd be expecting.

"It's alright." I tell her getting on my knees. "I'm not mad, you just surprised me is all. I wasn't expecting you to be laying next to me when I woke up." I give Fluttershy a hug and she hugs me as well. "How about we go downstairs and get you your breakfast?" I ask. Fluttershy smiles and we go downstairs to the kitchen. I give her a handful of Nutter Butters and I'm filling my coffee mug when suddenly I hear a knock at the door. I stop what I'm doing almost instantly as Fluttershy quickly flies out of the kitchen and hides upstairs.

I walk to the door and open it expecting to see Kevin, but to my surprise it's actually James. "Hey CJ." he says stepping inside. "How'd you do hauling that chopper to Ohio yesterday?"

"Did pretty well. I've got a check here for you." I tell him.

"Ah, that's good. Glad to know it got it there." he says. I hand him the check and he looks at it. "You know, I still can't understand as to why Kevin would turn down this hauling job." James says.

"Well, it's your money now. I'll get this cashed and give you your money tomorrow at work."

"Sounds good, man." I say as James steps out the door.

I walk over to the bottom of the stairs and shout up to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? It's alright, you can come down now." Fluttershy flies down the stairs and looks at me. "Was that Kevin?" she asks.

"No, that was James. He was just stopping by to get his payment on that chopper we hauled yesterday." After being reassured, Fluttershy goes back in the kitchen and finishes her breakfast. Kaylee is Skype right now so I decide to let Fluttershy talk to her while I go upstairs to clean her room. I pick up a few books on the floor and run the sweeper. I also make Fluttershy's bed and dust off her nightstand.

Once I'm done cleaning Fluttershy's room, I go back downstairs to find her still talking to Kaylee. I don't think I'm the only one who's going to miss Fluttershy when she goes back to Equestria.

I sit down next to Fluttershy and the 2 of us talk to Kaylee for the next hour. My parents will be home soon so I have to send Fluttershy up to her room. Fluttershy and I say goodbye to Kaylee and we log off. When Fluttershy goes up to her room, I sit down at the kitchen table and start to plan out this week's hauling jobs.

It's Friday afternoon as I finish cleaning out my truck in the shop. Fluttershy has been helping me all afternoon and she even washed my windows. I find some burlap sacks in the bed that need sorted out and put on the second floor of the barn. I pull the truck out of the shop and back up on the barn bridge. When I get out, I open the door and throw all the bags out of the bed of my truck. Just then I see Kevin's truck slowing down and pulling into the barn bridge driveway.

I look around for Fluttershy and when I don't see her, I start to panic. Suddenly, I feel a hoof tap me on the leg and I look down to see her inside the door of the barn. I quickly walk into the barn locking the door behind me. I'll be off work in another 10 minutes so I'm not even going to bother with Kevin. I grab a handful of bags and walk to the back of the barn to start sorting them out.

"Dammit CJ, you better open this damn door or I'm going to break it down!" Kevin shouts from outside. Fluttershy squeaks and I quickly look around for someplace to hide her.


	13. Chapter 13

Saving Fluttershy:

Chapter 13

* * *

Kevin starts to kick in the door. Fluttershy stares at me as if she's hoping I can magically make her disappear. I remember the 3rd floor has straw stacked on it high enough she'll be able to hide. "Fly up there and hide quickly." I whisper pointing to the 3rd floor. Fluttershy just barely manages to get out of sight when the door goes flying off the hinges. Kevin steps in pointing his gun at me and I hold up my hands. He walks towards me and at this point I'm sure he's going to pull the trigger.

"Where is it?" Kevin yells poking me in the chest with the barrel of the gun.

"What are you talking about?" I ask stepping back.

"That fictional pony you've been hiding from me all this time." Kevin yells. "Doesn't make much sense to me, but then again it probably doesn't make much sense to you either."

I stop walking backwards when the heels of my feet are on the edge of a hay hole going down into the back shed. "How the hell did you find out about her?" I ask.

"Remember that trucking run to Ohio?" Kevin asks. "I was there that morning you left your house."

"So you WERE the one who disconnected my trailer breaks and broke loose the binders!" I shout. "How could I have been so stupid? You rigged my trailer because you knew Fluttershy was with me that morning. If I had to get out of the truck, you knew she would too. It was obvious you'd be able to see her then."

"And if that pony hadn't landed in front of you, I would have shot her." Kevin says pulling the hammer back on his gun.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"Where is it?" Kevin replies.

"What?" I ask.

"Where's that damn pony?" Kevin yells. "I know the damn things been fallowing you everywhere!"

I stare at Kevin. Does he really have the guts to pull the trigger? "I wouldn't tell you a damn thing 3 weeks ago and I ain't telling you a damn thing now!" I say.

Kevin lowers his gun. "You tell me where that pony is or I'll report this to the boss." He tells me.

"Oh, of course. The boss is really going to believe there's a My Little Pony here in real life." I laugh.

My laughing is cut short however as Kevin hits me in the head with the but of his gun. I fall backwards and down through the hay hole into the back shed. My fall is broken by a pile of cow manure and urine.

Kevin looks down the hole at me. "You're pushing your luck CJ!" he yells. "I'm gonna find that pony, and when I do, I'm gonna rip it's wings off and kill it!" Kevin walks to the front of the barn and I hear his truck start up and drive away. Soon as he's gone, Fluttershy comes flying down through the hay hole.

"Oh my gosh! CJ, you're hurt!" She says landing on the cleaner part of the cement. She sees that my head is bleeding where Kevin hit me.

"I'm fine." I say trying to sit up. Blood is running down the side of my face and I wipe it off with the sleeve of my jacket. It's clear to me now that Kevin really means business. I try to stand, but I end up falling back down again.

"No, no, no. You just stay there for a little bit." Fluttershy tells me.

I'm not bothered by the smell of cow manure, but I don't much enjoy sitting in it.

A little while later, Fluttershy helps me stand up. We walk over to the ladder inside the barn that leads back up to the second floor. Once I'm outside the barn, I brush myself off before getting in my truck. On the drive home, Fluttershy starts asking questions again. "CJ, why did Kevin hit you?" she asks.

It's just another something I don't want to talk about with her, but I have to. "Kevin knows about you, and when he asked where you were, I refused to tell him." I say. "He got mad and hit me with his gun."

"So you're hurt because you were protecting me?" Fluttershy asks quietly.

Fluttershy doesn't say another word for the rest of the drive. When we get back to my place, I sneak her up to her room. She lays down on her bed and watches me as I walk out of the room closing the door behind me. I go to the downstairs bathroom to take a shower and clean up the wound on my head. After I put on clean clothes, I go back up to Fluttershy's room and sit on the bed with her. I can see that she's been crying and I know that she's blaming herself for what happened today.

"Fluttershy, please don't be upset. I promised to protect you and that's what I did today." I tell her.

"But you don't deserve to be hurt because of me." She says.

"I'd be even more hurt if something happened to you." I tell her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Well, because you mean a lot to me." I say. "I wasn't going to let Kevin hurt my little mare. Especially not after what happened last time. What I did today, I did because I care about you." I hold Fluttershy in a hug and she hugs me too.

"I care about you too CJ." Fluttershy says through her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Saving Fluttershy:

Chapter 14

* * *

Fluttershy and I talk for a little while longer until she falls asleep. I go to bed myself, but I only toss and turn. Fluttershy is really in danger now because this time, Kevin actually knows that she's here. The only thing he wants more than anything else is to see her dead. I know that right now, she needs to go back to Equestria more than ever. I knew before that the longer she stayed here, the more danger she was going to be in. Needless to say, I was right. I know I've got to do whatever it takes now to keep her safe, but how much longer can I do that?

It's been a little over a week since I last saw Kevin. After my fall, I've had severe back pains and haven't been able to go to work. Luckily, James was able to drive my truck for me and do all my hauling jobs. I offered to pay him, but he said not to worry about it since I hauled that chopper for him earlier in the month. I've decided to head back to work today since I'm feeling better. I have Fluttershy to thank though since she was the one who took care of me after my fall. I pull into the driveway leading down towards the front of the barn and Fluttershy lays down in the backseat when I get out.

I lock the doors and walk into the milk house. When I check my mailbox, I find a work order scheduled for Wednesday. I've got a hauling job to haul a load of scrap steel out to the junkyard. I go back out to my truck and pull it around next to the shop where all the scrap is laying. Fluttershy offers to help, but I really don't want her around or much less handling any of the sharp steel for the fear she might get hurt. A few of the guys are also working on the shop, so I'm worried about her being seen. She's a little disappointed that she can't get out, but I tell her it won't take long.

I load my trailer and ratchet everything down afterwards. When I get back in, Fluttershy crawls back up into the front seat. I drive around to the West Side where I unhook my trailer in the shed for the night. I'll just leave it here and hook into it tomorrow morning rather than drag it home with me. Soon as I have the trailer unhooked, Fluttershy and I head back to my place for the rest of the day. I let her talk to Kaylee while I sit at the kitchen table again planning out hauling jobs. I put Fluttershy to bed that night and I go to bed myself not long after. While we don't need to get up that early, I'd like to get into work and get my trailer before Kevin shows up.

The next morning we're back on I-80 again heading east. Like the last time I traveled the interstate with Fluttershy, I make sure to stay out of the hammer lane so she isn't seen. She watches out the window at the passing sights. "Everything looks so pretty this time of year." Fluttershy says to me. "I wish I could stay in this world and see what the other seasons are like."

"So do I." I laugh pulling off at the exit. It takes another 15 minutes to get to the junkyard since traffic seems to be running like molasses in January. When we get there, Fluttershy has to lay down when I pull onto the scale. Once the truck is weighed, I drive into the upper part of the junkyard. A crane unloads my trailer as I sit in the truck and wait.

Soon as all the scrap is unloaded, the guy gives me the ok and I drive back around to the scales. Once the empty weight on my truck is recorded, I collect my payment. I get back in my truck and pull out of the junkyard while Fluttershy sits back up in her seat. I pull onto the interstate again to head back to work and drop off my trailer. We stop at the next rest area for a half hour and have our lunch. It's only twelve o'clock now, so I'm pretty sure I can get home early today. After we're done with our lunch, I pull back onto the interstate.

"CJ, can I please have your Kenworth hat?" Fluttershy asks me.

"You really like my hat don't you?" I laugh as I take it off and put it on her head.

"Yes." Fluttershy replies. "I want one just like it."

"Well, I'll have to see about getting you one next time we're at a truck stop." I say. Fluttershy lets out a squee and wraps me in a hug once again. I wish she wouldn't do that when I'm driving, but regardless I still like making her happy. When we reach my work place, I pull down into the West Side driveway and back my trailer into the shed.

Fluttershy gets out with me and I start to unhook my trailer. I get the blocks out of the bed to sit under the jack and pull the locking pin on the ball. After I finish unhooking the chains and breaks, I close the bed cover. Suddenly, Fluttershy lets out a squeak and darts under my truck.

"What's the matter Fluttershy?" I ask. "Come on, I'd like to go home now."

Suddenly I hear a click from behind me. "You ain't going anywhere..." I hear a familiar voice say.


	15. Chapter 15

Saving Fluttershy:

Chapter 15

* * *

At that moment, my hands start to tremble. I slowly turn around to see Kevin standing there with his shotgun. "It's over CJ." he says. "Give me that pony, or things are going to get ugly."

"Why?" I ask him. "Why do you want to kill her so badly? What has she ever done to you?"

Kevin lowers his gun. "She hasn't done anything to me." He says. "She's not my problem. You are."

"I haven't done a damn thing to you." I say. "And if I'm your problem, how come you're not trying to kill me?"

"You've been screwing things up for me ever since you started driving back in June." Kevin says. "You got the contracts for 5 different hauling jobs right out of high school, while I've been through college and never once had more than 2. You get hauling jobs I deserve to have and not to mention you're getting paid $175 a ton while I only get $100."

"So what the hell does that have to do with you wanting to kill Fluttershy?" I ask.

"Your job..." Kevin says.

"What?" I ask.

"Killing that pony is the first step to getting your job." Kevin says. "I prove you've been hiding her, you get in trouble, the boss fires you, and I get back my $150 a ton, plus the contracts to your hauling jobs."

I stare at Kevin as Fluttershy hides behind me. "You can take my job." I say. "You can take my pay, you can even kill me if you want, but I will not let you do anything to harm Fluttershy."

"Looks like I'll have to waste another bullet then..." Kevin says. As he goes to raise his gun, I kick it out of his hands and knock him to the ground. "Get in the truck Fluttershy!" I yell.

Fluttershy quickly flies in the passenger side window and I hit the gas. I do a burnout and the truck goes sideways when I pull out of the shed. Suddenly the back window shatters and Fluttershy screams. "Calm down!" I yell. "I'm going to get you out of here!" I race up the driveway and look in the rearview mirror to see Kevin racing up behind me in his truck.

The truck skids along the pavement as I race out onto the road. I just barely miss hitting a passing car, but Kevin on the other hand sideswipes it off the road. The gate to the northern pasture is open, so I quickly drive through it.

I race through the pasture with Kevin right behind me. He fires another shot and I see a bullet hole in the windshield. "Stay down!" I yell to Fluttershy. She lays down on the seat covering her ears and crying. I'm running out of field real fast and if I stop, we're both dead. I quickly turn and crash through the steel gate going up the northern cattle way. When I pull out into the pasture next to the West Side shed, I make another turn and continue across the southern pasture. I look back in my left hand mirror just long enough to watch it shatter.

I drive through the gate leading back into the woods, but the truck quickly comes to a stop. Even after I put it in 4x4, it's still too muddy, and to make matters worse, I'm stuck.

Kevin is coming up fast and I can't go forward or backwards. "We gotta make a run for it Fluttershy!" I tell her.

We quickly get out and run back into the woods. Kevin pulls up in his truck and gets out, but because he has to reload his gun, that buys us some time.

Fluttershy and I continue to run through the woods trying to find a place to hide.

I hear another shot ring out through the woods and I know that Kevin is coming for us. Suddenly I trip over a piece of sand line fence and fall to the ground. "Ahh!" I yell in pain holding my ankle.

"CJ!" Fluttershy yells.

"Keep going! Don't worry about me!" I yell.

"No, I'm not going to leave you!" she says. She picks me up and carries me over to a pile of rocks and sets me down.

"Fluttershy, the both of us aren't going to make it out of here." I tell her. "You have to make a run for it." I hear another gunshot ring out through the woods.

Suddenly there's a bright flash of light and Princess Celestia is standing in front of me.

Right now, I don't know which scares me the most. The fact that I got a crazy psychopathic redneck with a gun chasing after me, or that there's a very displeased looking Alicorn starring me down. "Excuse me." Celestia says in an elegant voice. "But would you please explain to me what is going on here?"

"There's no time to explain!" I yell. "Just get the hell out of here!"

"CJ, I can't leave you!" Fluttershy cries out wrapping me in a hug.

"You have to! You need to go back home where you're safe!" I yell. I push Fluttershy away from me and jump up prepared to start running again.

Celestia's horn starts to glow and I look back as Kevin raises his gun. I hear the sound of a gunshot and see a bright flash of light. Fluttershy lets out a scream and before I can do anything else, everything goes blank.


	16. Chapter 16

Saving Fluttershy:

Chapter 16

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself sitting up in bed in a small room. The lights aren't very bright and I can hear voices outside the door. I also feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder. "CJ?" I hear a voice ask. "CJ? You alright man?"

I look over to see James standing next to me. "Wha... What happened?" I ask. "Where's Fluttershy?"

"What are you talking about?" James asks. "You're in the hospital."

I get out of bed and walk over to the window. James tries to get me to lay back down. "I'm fine." I tell him. "How the hell did I end up here? Last thing I remember was being in the woods. Kevin was shooting at me."

"One of the neighbors called the police on you and Kevin." James says. "When the police got to the West Side, they heard gun shots coming from the woods. By the time they got there though, Kevin had shot you. You've been unconscious for a few hours."

I I put my hand on my right shoulder where it hurts. There's a bullet wound and my shoulder has been bandaged up.

"You're lucky to be alive CJ." James says. "Kevin admitted to the police that he was trying to kill you."

"Did the police find anything else?" I ask hoping that Celestia and Fluttershy got away.

"Just some unusual hoof prints around where you were shot." James says. "They say it's nothing worth investigating though."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Me and Alex dropped off your truck outside." James says. "The doctors say they plan to release you tomorrow, so you can drive home once you leave here."

"Thanks." I say.

James walks out of the room and after he's gone, I lay back down in bed. I start to think about Fluttershy, and right now there's no way to describe how awful I feel.

The next morning I check out of the hospital and walk to my truck. The drive home is quiet since I don't even want to turn on the radio. I just look over at the passenger seat where my little mare used to sit. I wish she was still here. I never even got the chance to say goodbye to her. On my way home, I decide to stop by the West Side at work. When I pull down the driveway, I see a wrecker coming towards me with Kevin's truck. As it passes, I notice "Impound" is painted in bright yellow letters across the windshield. When I reach the end of the shed, I stop the truck and get out.

I walk to the back where I first found Fluttershy. When I get down on my knees, I can see her hoof prints are still there in the mud. I put my hand on them and try to hold back the tears. "It's not fair." I say. "She brought so much happiness into my life. She was my little mare, and now, she's gone." I dig my fingers into the mud and destroy Fluttershy's hoof prints so no one finds them. As I stand up, I start to walk back out to the front of the shed. Step by step, I walk away looking back and remembering the first time I saw that little yellow Pegasus. I stand outside the shed looking at the woods where I last saw Fluttershy.

"CJ?" I hear a small voice say.

I quickly turn around to see Fluttershy standing behind me. She runs to me and we embrace each other in a hug. "Fluttershy," I say "I thought you were gone."

"I missed you so much CJ!" she cries. "I couldn't leave you!"

I look up to see Twilight and Celestia standing behind us. I stop hugging Fluttershy and stand up looking at Celestia. She looks at me, but she's not starring me down like she was last time. She seems, well, a bit unsure as to what to say. "Fluttershy has told me about you." She says. "I didn't expect someone of your kind to be so caring and protective. Especially towards one of my subjects."

"I just didn't want to see her hurt." I say. "I did all I could to keep her safe and protect her from my co-worker."

Celestia smiles at me. "And for that, I am grateful." she says. "I'm afraid my student here accidently sent her to your world. This was never meant to happen, and I'm afraid..." Celestia's smile turns to a frown. "She must return to Equestria."

"I understand." I say looking down.

"Excuse me, uh... CJ?" Twilight asks.

"Yes?" I reply looking at her.

"I feel awful for what I've done." Twilight says. "It was my teleportation spell that sent Fluttershy here. Now, because of me, you and her have to be separated from each other." I can see the tears in Twilight's eyes.

Loosing Fluttershy just seems like the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. I look down at her clinging to my leg. "I don't want to leave you CJ!" she cries. "I don't want you to go back to being sad again! Please, come with me back to Equestria. I'll let you live with me at my cottage."

I can see that Celestia and Twilight are crying now, and I'm trying hard not to start crying as well. I know I've got to try and make Fluttershy understand that we have to say goodbye to each other. I get down on one knee and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Fluttershy looks up at me with those same blue eyes I saw the day we met. "Fluttershy, these past several weeks we've spent together have meant a lot to me." I say. "You've made me very happy. I had someone to talk to, spend time with, but most of all, I had someone who made my life worth living. I took care of you, protected you, and even gave you the chance to see this world, but now, you need to go back home where you belong."

"Please come with me CJ." Fluttershy cries.

"I wish I could Fluttershy." I say. "But my place is here."

"Can't I stay with you then?" Fluttershy asks. "Kevin is gone now. He can't hurt us anymore."

I let out a sigh. Fluttershy isn't making this any easier for me. "I know Kevin is gone." I say. "But there's a lot more people out there just like him. It's still not safe for you here. You need to go back to Equestria where no one can hurt you."

Fluttershy looks up at me, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you so much." She says wrapping me in a hug.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll remember to think of you every day." I say starting to cry again.

I sit back on my legs and take my hat off, putting it on Fluttershy's head. "Your Kenworth hat?" She asks sniffling.

"Take it with you." I say. "If you ever start to miss me, you'll have this to remember me by."

"But this is your favorite hat." Fluttershy says.

"I can always get another hat." I say. "But now, this one belongs to you."

Fluttershy gives me a smile through her tears and gives me one final hug. "I love you CJ." she says.

"I love you too Fluttershy." I tell her.

"It's time to go Fluttershy." Celestia says.

Fluttershy walks over to Celesta and Twilight. "Thank you, uh, CJ, for looking after one of my subjects." Celestia says. "I can see now, that she would have never survived in this world without your care. You are a very, very loving, and caring man." Celestia's horn starts to glow and suddenly there's another bright flash of light.

Then, everything is quiet. I'm alone now. I stand there for a few more minutes starring at the empty shed floor. I wipe the tears from my eyes, then walk to my truck and drive away.

Even though Fluttershy is no longer with me in this world, my memory of her still is. I keep her picture on the dash of my truck next to my pictures of Kaylee, Danielle, and Jessica. I still miss her a lot and I'm sure that'll never change, but I know she's finally back home where she belongs. She's safe, and she doesn't have to worry about the dangers of this world. Over time, her room has filled up with boxes of the family's Christmas decorations or old clothes and knickknacks that no one uses anymore. Pretty much any trace of Fluttershy is gone now, other than the couple photos of her that I keep hidden away in the glove box of my truck.

After Kevin shot me, he was arrested by the state police and charged with attempted murder. He was also charged with assault, reckless driving, and he didn't legally own the gun he shot me with. He's now spending the rest of his life in prison. He's tried to explain to the police that I was hiding a My Little Pony, but they don't believe a word of it. The company has also given the contracts to Kevin's hauling jobs to James and I. I've also bought my own truck now, so I'm not driving the company one anymore.

The time I've spent with Fluttershy has also brought Kaylee and I even closer than before. We now have a connection, not just as brother and sister, but as if we've known each other since the day we were born. It makes me happy knowing that Kaylee loves me, and was there for me when I needed her the most. I could have never done it without her. To this day, Fluttershy still remains a secret that only Kaylee and I know about. One day, I may tell my little sister Marissa about Fluttershy, but that's something I still have to think about.

Whenever I'm out on the road trucking and I start to feel alone, I'll look over at Fluttershy's picture and smile, knowing that although we're far apart, she's still my little mare. I've had hopes to see her again one day, but it just doesn't seem likely. Then again, I've learned something from all this. Something I thought wasn't even possible. There really is magic in this world. You just have to know where to look for it.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)

All credit goes to TalesOfAFarm on deviantART.

Keep an eye out for the sequel coming soon, written and created by TalesOfAFarm and MereMcQueen314.


End file.
